tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Trypticon
TRYPTICON doesn't stop blasting away until he's wading hip-deep in smoking rubble. He's the most efficient, lethal fighting machine yet devised by the Decepticons, completely without mercy or remorse. The only emotion that he is programmed to display is hatred; the emotion always present, only varying in intensity. He restrains his loathing for his fellow Decepticons enough to be minimally cooperative, but his hatred for Autobots knows no bounds. He is supremely confident in his abilities. Although he believes he will one day rule the Decepticons, this prospect barely has any appeal to him. Trypticon makes no attempt to hide his feelings except to himself, unable admit that his hatred for others is a mask for his own self-loathing. He'd rather be doing anything other than combat, secretly finding it boring and pointless. In dinosaur mode, Trypticon has incredible strength and is virtually impervious to attack. A rocket backpack allows him to jump a distance of 20 miles in atmosphere, and allows him to achieve escape velocity into space, where he has interstellar and FTL capability. He can shoot heat-seeking plasma bombs from his mouth and carries a particle beam cannon within his sinus cavity. His optical sensors shoot high frequency hypno-beams that, when locked on to another Transformer's optic units, carry powerful electromagnetic currents, overriding their target's own mental processes, allowing Trypticon to control that Transformer. If the intended victim is strong-willed enough or manages to turn away from Trypticon's gaze quickly enough, he can avoid this fate. In city mode, Trypticon opens up to reveal landing and repair bays and a communication center with antennae for local and interstellar transmissions. An anti-gravity repulsor disk at each end prevents anyone from approaching closer than 1,000 feet unless Trypticon chooses. Rotating scanners on top of the city can blast a hole through a city block of buildings. In mobile battle station mode, Trypticon is perhaps at his most dangerous. He can attain a speed of 800 mph with a range of 8000 miles and is armed with a laser cannon, rotating blasters, destructo beams, and dual photon launchers. History Aligned novels Prior to the war, Trypticon Station was used for research that could not be conducted planetside, including the first forays into studying the Dark Energon. Its security was seen to by the Seeker caste. There were records that indicated that at the time Dark Energon was placed aboard by an ancient High Council, the station underwent a major overhaul: Alpha Trion confirmed that it was given a spark and made a living being at that point. Air Commander Starscream was one of the few with knowledge of its secrets. As a result, he ordered his forces to occupy it after the destruction of Sentinel Prime, as a bargaining chip in negotiations with Megatron and his growing Decepticon army. Megatron decided he tired of negotiations and took Trypticon Station by force. Upon Starscream's return to the station, Megatron pressed the Seeker and ultimately gained access to the facility's research on Dark Energon. Megatron noted to Shockwave that there was potential for a spark within Trypticon, though Shockwave pointed out the Well no longer produced sparks. Megatron suggested he use the sparks of the scientists killed and maimed in the seizing of Trypticon to give life to the station. The supplies of Dark Energon from the initial harvest were slender, so Megatron required the means to transfer large quantities of energon to the station so that they could be converted into the rarer resource. As Trypticon Station was configured to receive fuel from the Cybersynchronous Energon Bridge in Crystal City, the Decepticons were able to transfer an initial supply, but not nearly enough for the ravenous rate at which they were consuming Dark Energon. After a team led by Optimus Prime ventured into the planet's core to cut off the transfer, Megatron decided to switch tactics. He allowed Shockwave to apply the experimental knowledge he had gleaned over the course of the war, and Trypticon was granted true life, including the ability to shape its corridors into a dizzying array of defense drones and Minicons. Ultimately, a team of Autobots aboard the ''Eight Track found a gap in the station's external defenses and managed to venture within and knock the behemoth from orbit. Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: In the year 1986, Trypticon was rebuilt on Earth by the Constructicons (with help from Octane and Shockwave), as the Decepticon answer to Metroplex. MUX History: As Decepticon City, Trypticon serves as the Decepticons' primary base on Earth. In 2004, the Decepticon army, including Trypticon, marched against the Autobots in Nevada. Metroplex returned fire, but was forced to retreat by the collective firepower of Trypticon and the Decepticon combined robot teams. Optimus Prime was beaten severely by Megatron and Starscream, and the Autobots fled the US. Trypticon remained in Nevada. In 2007, during Megatron's absence from Earth to focus on a campaign on Cybertron, Earth commander Valour placed Trypticon in charge of the Decepticon Assault Infantry division. When an otherworldly Sweep showed up outside Trypticon in 2012, Illarion went out to meet him, ascertaining it was a Shattered Glass Decepticon called Sunder, and suggested to Scourge that this Sunder might be an excellent source of intelligence on the world on the other side of the rift. In 2013, the idea was floated to bring Trypticon to Cybertron to fight the Dweller. Trypticon was less than enthusiastic about the idea, rather enjoying the idea of all life on the Transformers' homeworld being extinguished. On the fourth of July, After being rigged with a tracker and repaired just enough to remain functional by Spike Witwicky, Jetfire, and Throttle, Nightlash was found by Decepticon forces in a comatose state. Assisted by Rainmaker, the sweeps Scourge and Plunder managed to get her stabilized and back safely to Trypticon. During the flight back, a tracking device belonging to the Autobots was found on Nightlash and destroyed. In 2014, Ram Horn became the unfortunate victim of a hungry Windshear, who drained his energon until Horn was killed, and learned some of his secrets as well. Ram Horn's body was then brought back to Trypticon for study. In 2016, Megatron made Deathsaurus City Commander of Trypticon. In 2017, Trypticon launched an attack on Iacon on Cybertron. However, the attack failed, and Trypticon was captured by the Autobots. He escaped, only to be damaged and driven to the center of Cybertron. In 2018, Trypticon was recovered by the Decepticons, and returned as field commander of the Decepticon Assault Infantry division. OOC Notes Trypticon is currently located in Tarn. For more information, see Decepticon City. Trypticon is field commander of the Decepticon Assault Infantry. In city mode, he is actually very smart, with vast databanks computing and tracking dozens of Decepticons at once. However, his hateful nature limits his helpfulness to all but the most powerful of Decepticon Command, and in dino mode, he is usually so full of rage that he lapses into an animalistic, instinctive creature of wanton destruction. Logs / Posts 2012 * October 18 - "Into the Depths of Cybertron" - Mixmaster and Windshear escape Decepticon City. 2014 * August 9 - "Megatron Infected" - Trypticon reports that Megatron has been infected with the Arkeville virus, and that Illarion and Trypticon are taking over the Decepticons for now. 2017 * March 21 - "Assault on Iacon" - Trypticon launches an assault on Iacon. * March 21 - "Epilogue: The Death of Zetar" - Bishop makes friends. Players Since Trypticon is TP-Only, he is usually played by Megatron's player during events. References * Trypticon @ tfu.info See Also * Internal Schematics Category:Characters Category:Cityformers Category:Decepticon Assault Infantry Category:Decepticon Command Category:Decepticons Category:TP-only characters Category:Transformers